Hinter geschlossenen Türen
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Kein Plot aber kein PWP, kein Sinn und auch nicht viel Sinnlichkeit, nur Fluff, Fluff und dann noch mal Fluff. HD, AM, SN, GrH


Titel: Hinter Geschlossenen Türen

Kapitel: One-shot

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, MM/AD, HG/GrW, NT/SS

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romantik, Humor, General

Warning/s: Kein Plot (aber kein PWP), kein Sinn (und auch nicht viel Sinnlichkeit), nur Fluff, Fluff und dann noch mal Fluff.

A/N: 1st POV; keiner wird etwas wegen Georges kleinem Streich tun

-

Harrys POV

Es war langweilig während des Frühstücks, ehrlich wahr. Nichts Außergewöhnliches geschah. Ich saß so herum, kaute auf meinem Toast und nippte hin und wieder etwas an meinem Kürbissaft. Der typische Krawall war um mich herum zu hören.

Ron versuchte gerade mit seinem Gesicht, das irgendwo zwischen den Bergen von Essen auf seinem Teller vergraben war, zu atmen. Ehrlich, der Junge hatte absolut keine Manieren. Selbst ich, der ich ja gezwungen war, den Großteil meiner Kindheit in diesem winzigen Schrank zu verbringen, konnte zumindest zivilisiert essen.

Ich schüttelte seufzend meinen Kopf und lenkte meinen Blick weg, damit Colin kein gutes Bild schießen konnte. Creepy Creevy tanzte mal wieder auf meinen Nerven ... Ich freute mich schon so sehr darauf, meine Anspannungen in einer baldigen Knutschsitzung mit meinem Herzstück abzubauen. Doch es würde wohl keine Knutschsitzungen in der nahen Zukunft (oder auch der nicht so nahen) geben, falls er jemals von diesem Spitznamen Wind kriegen sollte. Dämlicher Ruf und solch unnützes Zeug. Nun gut.

Ah! Snape kaute gerade Dumbledores Ohr ab – nicht wortwörtlich, wohlgemerkt. Ich will ehrlich nicht wissen, wie das wohl schmecken musste ... aber ich schätze ich kam ein wenig ab. Ja, falls Snapes düsterer Gesichtsausdruck einen Hinweis liefern sollte, dann musste es wohl um den neuen VGDK-Professor gehen, und es schien, als wäre der Trottel nicht mit der Wahl des Schulleiters einverstanden. ER war nicht die Wahl, also war er nie einverstanden. Man sollte doch glauben, dass er nach zig Jahren endlich mal den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hätte, aber offensichtlich war er noch ein wenig dümmer als selbst ich ihm zugetraut hätte.

Da war plötzlich ein schriller Schrei, der irgendwie bekannt klang, und als ich meinen Kopf herumdrehte, sah ich Hermione ... Nun, zumindest nahm ich an, dass es Hermione war, denn sie saß auf ihrem Platz und auch ihr Haarstyling erinnerte mich an sie. Obwohl diese Hermione eher angekokelt aussah und unterhalb der Schwärze auf ihrem Gesicht langsam knallrot anlief als sie Ron anschrie, wie sie es doch hasste, wenn seine Zwillingsbrüder sie als Versuchskaninchen benutzten und dass sie jetzt ... Und hier hyperventilierte sie. Wie konnte sie nur aufs Atmen vergessen?

Minervas POV

Ich unterdrückte einen genervten Kommentar während ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meinem Frühstück widmete. Severus wollte einfach nicht die Klappe halten! 'Oh, aber Albus, hast du denn nicht genug Vertrauen in ihn? Siehst du denn nicht, dass er absolut qualifiziert ist? Siehst du denn nicht, was du ihm antust?' War es möglich, jemandem mit Frühstücksspeck zu erwürgen? Nun, ich würde wohl ein paar Stücke zusammenknoten müssen, und vielleicht wäre es auch nicht stark genug ... Aber ich könnte ihn ersticken! 'Nein, Minerva, Liebe!', tadelte ich mich selbst. 'Was denkst du da nur? Wer würde denn die Zaubertrankstunden übernehmen ...'

Seltsam diese Stille ... In diesem neuen Semester waren noch gar keine Streiche gespielt worden. Schnell überblickte ich den gefährlichsten Tisch - die Slytherins natürlich - und begutachtete einen hervorstechend scheinheiligen Studenten. Draco Malfoy. 'Merlin, das steht dir nicht, Junge!' Und was war das? Blinzelte er tatsächlich dauernd zu den Gryffindors rüber?

Ich seufzte als ich meine Augen von der scheinbar unmöglichen Haarfarbe abwendete, die Nymphadora da präsentierte. Ich wollte das Schicksal nicht herausfordern.

Georges POV

'Uh-oh', dachte ich still. Offensichtlich hatte meine Herzensdame meine kleine Überraschung nicht gut aufgenommen. Ja, ich sollte eigentlich wissen, dass man Streiche - und dazu auch noch explodierende Streiche - nicht ins Essen unwissender Leute schmuggeln sollte, weil die das nun mal nicht so witzig fanden wie ich. Nun, zumindest benutzte sie ihre Stimme jetzt gegen Ron und nicht mich. Blut ist dicker als Wasser, das ist wohl wahr, aber das war reiner Selbstschutz. Man war niemals vorbereitet, wenn die liebe Hermione beschloss, dass du etwas extrem Dummes getan hast. Was mich erinnert; sie erinnert mich echt regelmäßig. Konnte das etwas zu bedeuten haben? ... Nah ...

Aber abgesehen von all ihren Fehlern (sie ist herrisch, sie ist zu neugierig, sie weiß alles - und ich meine ALLES! - sie weiß nicht nur alles, nein, sie sagt dir auch noch zu jeder Gelegenheit, dass sie etwas weiß, was du nicht weißt; was so ziemlich immer ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie mit mir redet ... wo war ich? Oh, ja-), ist sie doch mein kleines Honigköpfchen, meine Geschätzte Streiche-Prinzessin, mein Geliebter Schatz ... 'Oh, ich könnte ewig so weiter machen', dachte ich seufzend. Ich riss meine Augen mit all meiner Kraft von ihr und landete auf Harry. Ja, ich weiß, dass er nur zwei Sitze neben Mione ist, aber es war ein Anfang, oder? Warte, warum hatte Harry denn dieses dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht? Hatte er vielleicht eine geheime Freundin? Wer war sie? Kannte ich sie? Warum wusste ich überhaupt nicht, dass er eine Freundin hatte? Ja, ich weiß, niemand weiß über mich und Mione Bescheid, aber hey, das war Harry. Und Harrys Leben sollte doch Allgemeinwissen sein! ...

Ugh ... 'Nein', dachte ich schwach. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Hat Dr- ... Dra- ... Draco ... ausgerechnet DRACO MALFOY Harry verschlagen zugezwinkert?! Da musste doch wohl was mit meinen Augen nicht in Ordnung sein! Ich wusste es einfach! All die Stunden, die ich damit verbracht habe, in die wunderschönen Tiefen von Hermiones zimtfarbenen Augen zu versinken, hatten scheinbar ihre Rechnung hinterlassen.

Nymphadoras POV

'Oh, Severus, Liebling, du übertreibst deine kleine Show, siehst du das nicht?' Ich beobachtete die Szene aus meinem Augenwinkel ... "Au" ... was damit endete, dass ich meine Nase mit meiner Gabel aufspießen wollte. Liebe war definitiv in der Luft. Und Liebe macht blind und dumm und tollpatschig. Addiere das zu meinen normalen Fähigkeiten hinzu, und du weißt, was ich durchmache!

Harry hatte einen dämlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Georges – oder waren es Freds? – Augen waren verträumt ausgezoomt. Und ich selber würde wohl nicht besser aussehen, wenn ich neben mich blicken würde ...

Aber ich konnte nicht ausmachen, warum Minerva ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. 'Vielleicht ist sie ja eifersüchtig auf die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die Albus von Severus bekommt?', sinnierte ich und lachte leise in mich hinein. Dann verschluckte ich mich an einem Stück Palatschinke. Keine Chance! Ich schoss ihr einen dreckigen Blick zu; wobei ich natürlich sicher ging, dass sie mich nicht sah. 'Severus ist außerhalb deines Jagdreviers!' Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so defensiv sein konnte wenn es um meinen Liebling ging ... interessant. 'Such dir was in deiner eigenen Altersklasse!' Hmpf. Das war's. Nun sollte sie wissen, dass sie sich nicht mit mir anlagen sollte.

Der Tag verging, Stunden wurden abgehalten, und Strafarbeiten ausgegeben. Nichts Außergewöhnliches geschah. Nun war es knapp nach Ausgehverbot, aber ein paar stille Figuren waren noch immer putzmunter und wanderten still zu ihren Zielen hin.

Harrys POV

Ich steckte meinen Kopf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Vertrauensschüler und hoffte still, dass Hermione schon im Schlafsaal war, den sie mit den weiblichen Vertrauensschülern teilte. Die Luft war rein und ich machte mich schnell zu dem Einzelzimmer auf, das mein Herzstück bewohnte. Manchmal war der Einfluss seines Vaters doch recht praktisch. Nun gut.

"Da bist du ja!"

Keine halbe Sekunde nachdem ich sein Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte mich Draco auch schon angefallen - ziemlich wortwörtlich. Er hatte mich angesprungen und umgeworfen, und nun saß er rittlings über meiner Taille mit diesem eingebildeten Ausdruck, der ihm so gut stand. Nicht, dass ich mich beschwerte, wohlgemerkt, eher sehr weit entfernt davon! Ich wollte euch nur den richtigen Eindruck vermitteln, Dracokins war wirklich der kleine Aggressor. Aber es machte mir nichts aus wenn ich mal ein paar blaue Flecken abbekam, solange es wegen meinem Herzstück war.

"Hast' mich vermisst?", fragte ich unschuldig.

"Dich?", schoss Draco zurück und verschränkte seine Arme gleichgültig. "Woher hast du denn so eine lächerliche Idee?"

"Weiß nich'. Vielleicht weil'st auf meinem Bauch sitzt und wie'n Wahnsinniger grinst?"

"Ich? Was? Aber, du-"

Aber ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden als ich sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen packte. Ich zog kurz und er verlor sein Gleichgewicht. "Hab' dich." Und mit diesem letzten Wort presste ich meinen Mund zu seinem und fühlte mit großer Zufriedenheit, dass sich Dracos Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Minervas POV

Aufgebracht lief ich in Albus' Privatgemächern auf und ab und wrang meine Hände. Es war einfach zu viel für mich. Ja, ich hatte schon mal von Langzeitverlobungen gehört, aber das war einfach lächerlich! Endlich kam ich zu einer Entscheidung und ich stoppte mein Wandern um mich Albus zuzuwenden.

"Zwei Wochen."

"Zwei Wochen, meine Liebe?", fragte Albus, zufrieden stellend verwirrt. Ha! Ich wusste es! Er hatte nicht wissen können, was ich denke!

"Das ist mein letztes Ultimatum an dich. Es tut mir leid, Albus, aber ich kann so nicht mehr weitermachen ..." Ich konnte fühlen, dass er sich näherte, seine tröstende Gegenwart erfüllte mich bis zu meinem Kern. Es war aber solch eine Erlösung, ihm nahe zu sein ... aber nur privat. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Immer dieses Versteckspiel, hinter geschlossenen Türen ... Ich schloss meine Augen, als er seine Arme um meine Schultern legte, und ich legte meinen Kopf zurück, ließ ihn auf seine Schulter fallen.

"Minerva ...", wisperte er. Was hatte er da zu wispern? Ich habe ihm ein Ultimatum gegeben und er wisperte meinen Namen. Also was? Ich wusste, dass er sich nicht darauf freute, aber er konnte nicht für immer von der Entscheidung davonlaufen. 'Ich brauche Zeit', sagte er immer. 'Ich bin noch nicht bereit für so eine enge Beziehung.' Ah ja. Ich hab' ihm über zwanzig Jahre gegeben um Merlins Willen! War das denn noch immer nicht genug?! Ich befreite mich aus seinem Griff und drehte mich um, um ihn niederzustarren; obwohl er ja etwas größer war als ich, aber das war nicht der Punkt.

"Wage es ja nicht mir mit 'Minerva' zu kommen, Albus! Ich hatte genug! Entweder werden wir eine offene Beziehung haben oder ich werde dich verlassen. Punktum." Meine Augen weiteten sich als Albus' traurig wurden. Er würde es doch nicht beenden, oder? Mein Herz schlug wie wild, aber ich weigerte mich, jetzt noch vor meiner Entscheidung zurückzutreten.

"Meine geschätzte Minerva, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden?"

Absolut überraschte Stille folgte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er hörte nie auf, mich zu verwundern und zu überraschen. Er war mein Geschenk. "Großartige Improvisation, würde ich sagen, hätte ich nicht das Gefühl, du hattest das hier schon seit langem geplant." Mein Grummeln veranlasste Albus fröhlich zu grinsen, da sein unschuldiger Ausdruck einfach nicht auf seinem Gesicht bleiben wollte. Seine Augen funkelten so hell, dass ich um meine Sicht fürchtete. Aber wie immer konnte ich nicht lange wütend bleiben mit meinem liebsten Herzleiter. Denn als Herzleiter bezeichnete ich ihn nur in meinem Kopf, weil er den einzigen Ort regierte, der von allen anderen unberührt ist.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte er in mein Ohr und ich erzitterte vor Freude. Oh, wie sehr ich mich doch nach diesen Worten gesehnt hatte.

"Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete ich und ließ mich von dem Gefühl hinwegschwemmen, das seine Lippen auf meinen verursachte.

Georges POV

Ich fühlte, wie die warme Brise leicht an meinem Haar zupfte. Ja, der Sommer war definitiv die beste Jahreszeit, um sich auf den Astronomieturm zu schleichen.

"Abend, Herzallerliebster ...", sagte Hermione lächelnd als sie die Plattform betrat.

"Oh, meine Liebreizende Lady! Komm näher und lass mich deine Schönheit im Mondlicht bewundern!" Oh, all die Poesie floss nur so aus meinem Mund, wenn ich Mione erblickte. "Du bist doch wohl nicht mehr böse, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig und bedachte sie mit meinem besten Hündchenblick. Sicherlich war sie jetzt schon über die kleine Explosion hinweg? Hermione war niemand, der ewig auf einem Groll herumritt. Sie war immer logisch.

"Nein, George, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich", versicherte Hermione sanft und wand ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Merlin, jedes Mal, wenn sie das tat, jagten mir Schauer über den Rücken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jetzt schon jeder weiß, warum ich sie so liebe? "Aber ich würde es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du in Zukunft davon absähst, solche dummen Streiche zu spielen. Du würdest doch nicht wollen, wenn es plötzlich nach hinten losginge ..." Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und grinste mich verschlagen an. Mein Herz übersprang dabei ein paar Takte.

"Aber, Mione!", rief ich, scheinbeleidigt. "Versuchst du etwa, mich zu erpressen?"

"Nah, küss mich einfach, du Depp!"

Wer war ich schon, dass ich ihr widerstand? Also gehorchte ich ihr natürlich. Aber das war definitiv mein Vergnügen.

Als wir uns ein wenig später wieder trennten, war da ein unmissverständliches Leuchten in ihren Augen. 'Uh-oh. Das kann nichts Gutes heißen ...'

"Reizend", schnurrte sie und fasste in eine der Taschen ihrer Roben. Sie zog einen kleinen Taschenspiegel heraus und hielt ihn vor mein Gesicht. "Es passt zu deiner Haarfarbe."

"Was?", schnappte ich nach Luft und starrte auf meine knallig bunten Lippen. Nun, ja, ich hatte registriert, dass Hermione Lippenstift trug, aber ich dachte, es wäre nur eine Phase! Ich stöhnte als ich mit der Zungenspitze meine Lippen nachfuhr. "Ich hätte den Geschmack erkennen müssen ... Strawberry Shocker!" Fred würde bezahlen ... Mein eigener Bruder war Hermiones Helfer.

"Ich hab' dich mit deinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen! Ha!" Ich schätze, sie weiß nicht einmal, wie unwiderstehlich sie erscheint, wenn sie so mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen und selbstzufriedenem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht dasteht.

"Du weißt schon, dass die Farbe für drei Tage nicht weggeht, oder?", fragte ich und zog sie an mich. "Also fürchte ich, dass du mir wohl helfen werden musst, sie zu verstecken ..." Jepp, drei Tage nonstop Küssen war eine ziemliche Herausforderung, aber du musst schon mit einrechnen, dass Miones Geschmack vermischt mit dem nach Erdbeeren duftenden Lipgloss recht abhängig machte.

Nymphadoras POV

"Incendio!", wisperte ich, dann zuckte ich ertappt zusammen als Severus sarkastisch meinte, dass er das gehört hätte. Nun, duh! Er musste mich nicht mal gehört haben um mein kleines Zauberstabfuchteln zu bemerken. Es war schließlich nicht mehr eisig kalt und da war auch mehr Licht in der Katakombe, die mein Liebling als seine geliebten Kerker bezeichnete.

"Ich versteh' einfach nicht, wie du es nur schaffst, in diesem Eisfach nicht zu Tode zu erfrieren ..."

"Eisfach?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Oh, wie ich es liebte, wenn er etwas nicht wusste! "Es ist ein Muggel-Ding." Ich stahl einen Kuss von meinem Liebling. "Und hör auf mit dem Stirnrunzeln! Seitdem ich die neue VGDK-Professorin bin, hab' ich deine Augen gar nicht mehr gesehen unter all den zusammengekniffenen Brauen ... Kannst du mich überhaupt sehen?"

"Das ist eine reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Die Ausstrahlung deines limonenfarbenen Haares ist definitiv zu viel für meine sensitiven Augen, die nur an das gedämpfte Licht der Kerker gewöhnt sich, vielen Dank."

"Aww, das war jetzt aber nicht sehr nett von dir", murrte ich.

"Obwohl dein Schmollen sehr reizend ist, hör auf! Verwandle dich zurück in deinen natürlichen Zustand, sodass ich fähig bin, dir anständig in die Augen zu sehen, ohne um meine Sehkraft fürchten zu müssen ... bitte? ... Hör auf zu lachen! Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das Wort in deiner Gegenwart benutzt habe!"

Nachdem mein Lachen nur noch ein leichtes Kichern war, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und umarmte meinen Liebling. Ich verwandelte mich zurück in meine normale Form und Kolorierung. Durch blaugraue Augen lächelte ich Severus an und neigte meinen Kopf ein wenig, um meine langen braunen Haare gegen meine Wangen streichen zu lassen. "Wie ist das, Verus?"

"Verus?", fragte er mich und hob eine Braue. 'Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ihm nie sagen werde, was mir das antut ... Verdammt, er grinst, ich schätze, er weiß es. Ts.'

"Ja, 'Verus' klingt viel besser als 'Sev', was du ja nicht so sehr magst, richtig?"

"Und, bitte verrate es mir, ist das so, dass ich nicht 'Sev' genannt werden will?"

"Einfach: 'Sev' klingt wie 'Seth'. Und ein Seth Green ist der Werwolf in Buffy. Und weil du Remus nicht magst, magst du den Spitznamen 'Sev' nicht!" Ich strahlte aufgrund meiner genialen Erklärung.

Severus nickte gedankenvoll, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Wie auch immer. Aber du hast Recht, ich mag Verus lieber ... aber nur, wenn es aus deinem ... Mund kommt ..."

Noch näher kommend, fühlte ich, wie sich seine Arme enger um mich schlangen und ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Lippen meines Lieblings zu treffen als er sich zu mir herunterbeugte.

Und ich musste noch nicht einmal ein zweites "Incendio!" wispern, um unser Feuer zu entfachen.

-Ende-

A/N: Wenn es denn ein Sequel geben würde, wäre das natürlich Snupin

* * *


End file.
